Crush
by Sarah Law
Summary: Hey Natsume" "Hn?" "Do you hate me?" Natsume just looked at her and said "Yes" Mikan just-......I reli suck at summaries so just read if u wanna know about the story! Thx a bunch! NxM
1. Chapter 1

­­­ **Crush**

Summary: "Hey Natsume" "Hn??" "Do you hate me??" Natsume just looked at her and said "Yes" Mikan just-......I reli suck at summaries so just read if u wanna know about the story!! Thx a bunch!

Natsukan-4ever: Hey everyone!! This is my third story hope you guys like it!! ~Enjoy~

Natsume: 18 yrs old – Special Star

Ruka: 18 yrs old – Special Star

Mikan: 17 yrs old – Special Star

Hotaru: 17 yrs old – Special Star

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**GA Central Town**

It was a bright and sunny day at Gakuen Alice Tokyo. The birds are singing and the elementary students are laughing and enjoying their self at the park. At Central Town there's a certain Kuro Neko who is sitting on a sakura tree branch reading a manga. Well not exactly he was thinking of a certain brunette which he love but can never tell. While he was thinking he didn't realize that Mikan came and sat right beside him.

"Natsume??" Mikan called "Hello earth to Natsume " Mikan called again. Natsume finally notices Mikan

"What do you want Polka??" Natsume ask. "Nothing" Mikan said

Mikan lean back she took out her iPod and listen to some of her music. She hummed the tune of the song.

"_Hmm…this tune sounds so familiar I wonder..." _ Natsume thought.

"Hey Polka what song are you listening to??" Natsume ask. Mikan look at him and smiled

"Do you want to hear it with me??" Mikan ask. Natsume just nodded

While Natsume was hearing the song he think "_No wonder it sound so familiar it was my favorite song"_

So he sang with it:

**Natsume:** I hung up the phone tonight

Something happened for the first time deep inside

It was a rush, what a rush

Mikan heard him sing and thought "_wow what a nice voice_" so she sang with him.

**Mikan:** 'Cause the possibility

That you would ever feel the same way about me

It's just too much, just too much

When Natsume heard her sing he thought "_What a beautiful voice…"_

**Natsume: **Why do I keep running from the truth?

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

And I've just got to know

**Both of them: **Do you ever think when you're all alone

All that we can be, where this thing can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

**Mikan: **Has it ever crossed your mind

When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?

Is there more, is there more?

**Natsume:** See it's a chance we've gotta take

'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last

Last forever, forever

**Both of them: **Do you ever think when you're all alone

All that we can be, where this thing can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

**Mikan:** Why do I keep running from the truth?

All I ever think about is you

You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized

And I've just got to know

**Both of them:** Do you ever think when you're all alone

All that we can be, where this thing can go?

Am I crazy or falling in love?

Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?

Are you holding back like the way I do?

'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away

But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

After the song finish they looked at each other Natsume blushed so he quickly look away. He stood up and walked away. Mikan just look at him, she stood up and walk the other direction. She bumped into Hotaru and Ruka and sweatdropped at the sight. Ruka was being dragged by Hotaru. He is being blackmailed again…

"_Ruka I really pity you being blackmailed by my bestfriend is no picnic" _Mikan thought.

"Hey Hotaru, hey Ruka" Mikan greet them and smiled

"Hello baka" Hotaru greet. "Hey Sakura" Ruka greet and Hotaru went back on dragging Ruka away.

"_You know what maybe one day Hotaru and Ruka will be a couple…" _Mikan thought

.Baka

Mikan fell on her butt she massage her head and she looked at Hotaru

"What was that for!!???" Mikan yelled. Hotaru just look at her and said "I know what you think just now…"

Mikan just looked at her and smile a goofy smile "hehe…sry Hotaru" she said

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Natsukan-4ever: hey everyone hope u guys like the story!! Though it short…Plz read and review. No flames allowed Thx a bunch for reading it!! ^^


	2. Author's note

Author's Note:

Sorry everyone my second chapter will be a little late. My story was lost coz my hard drive spoiled. I hope everyone understand…

Thx a bunch!!!

Love,

Natsukan-4ever~


	3. Chapter 2

**Thousand Miles Away**

Natsukan-4ever: Hey everyone sry for the long update…my hard drive crashed so it took like forever to repair it…and no I didn't repair it…I know how but scared that I'll crash my laptop in the process XD anywayz I better stop talking and get on with the story. ~Enjoy~

_Italic: Mikan thinking._

**Mikan's Dorm room**

**Mikan's POV**

I can't believe the day I had!! I went to Central Town, get to eat my favorite candy, and sing with Natsume _(well that part was weird…who knew he had such a lovely voice…) _Anyways I just can't believe the day I had…I wonder what Natsume is up to right now I'm worried that he has to go on another mission…Oh I know I'll go and see him!! I'll take my iPod with me I'll surely get bored while walking to the boy's dorm room…

**End of POV**

While Mikan was walking to the boy's dorm room she listen to her iPod the song is A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces passed_

_And I'm home bound._

While Mikan was walking Natsume was thinking for awhile about his day in Central Town. He thinks '_How can I let my guard down!!! I can't believe I sang in front of her!!! But her voice was incredible…Wait!!! What in the world am I saying!!!!! I don't like her so why can't I stop thinking about her!!! Argh!!! This is damn bloody frustrating!!!' _I shook my head. Suddenly I felt someone was in the room with me. I stared blankly ahead and didn't move a muscle.

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

Mikan was still walking when she suddenly sang:

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder...._

Natsume said emotionless 'I know you're here Persona'. Persona suddenly came out from the shadows and said 'Very good my Kuro Neko your sense is still as sharp as ev-' 'Save the crap fro someone who cares Persona' Natsume said with hatred. "_Mikan I hope your not coming to see me…wait WHAT AM I THINKING!!???" _Natsume thought

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight…_

Mikan was walking until the song finished. She looked to her left and saw a shadow though she was scared she just act like nothing happen all of a sudden someone got her…

Natsukan-4ever: I knw it's starting to get exciting bt I juz have to stop coz i'm busy with school work….=D and sry if it's really short!!!


	4. Chapter 3

**Just So You Know.**

: Heys, everyone! Soooooooooooooooooo very sorry I haven't been updating for so long! Thanks so much for the reviews! 3333 This is for you guys! :D ENJOY! =3

_Italic : Natsume's & Mikan's thoughts.  
_

**Natsume's Dorm Room. (11.15pm)  
**

Persona just smirked and Natsume could feel his cold gaze. "What do you want from me, now?" Natsume asked with a cold tone.

"Ah, my Kuro Neko." Persona walked out of the shadows and into the moonlit room. Natsume just stood by his bedside and watched him.

"Do you always think I come to you just because I want something?" Persona sneered.

Natsume glared at him and said "Then get out."

Persona just glared at him behind his mask and said "You better be careful, my Kuro Neko. You, getting too close to Sakura Mikan could be quite dangerous for her. After all, she could be my puppet too with her rare Alice." he smirked. Natsume's glared at him and thought '_If looks could kill, you'd be dead by now'_

Persona greet his glare with a slightly curled smile that says 'I don't give a **** how you look at me, as long as you know I am better'

"Before you get carried away, Kuro Neko. I have a mission for you. Sakura Mikan had been kidnapped. The Academy detected a small gap on the school's barrier and went and investigate." Natsume's eyes widen, his fists clenched and the room temperature seem to had gone up higher.

Persona didn't care and just kept going "It seems like the AAO's plan had been to make a small enough gap so that they can enter the Academy without being noticed. That's all I have. Complete your mission by dawn tomorrow or you'll know what will happen." Within a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Natsume unclenched his fists, took his mask on the dressing table, jump on top of the rim of the balcony and jump down onto the grass. He put on his mask, ran into the woods and disappear into the night.

**Mikan's POV. (12 midnight)  
**

'_Urgh. Where am I? What happened? My head hurts.'_ I looked around; I was tied up onto a chair with duct tapes. "HELLO?" I called.

A guy wearing a dark blue half-face mask came and smirked "Little kitty's finally awake" he said. "Dude! C'mmere! She's finally awake" he shouted to one of the guys.

A second guy came wearing the same half-face mask except its dark green.

The 1st guy came near my face and said "Aren't you a little cutie?" He smiled. I was disgusted.

'_Ugh.'_ I thought to myself. '_This is seriously freaking me out, dammit! I gotta get out of here!'_

The 2nd guy came to my right side and said "Yeah, when you're out of here. Wanna hang somewhere?" he winked.

I got annoyed at their idiocy and thought _'Just this once, please let me hit them!' _The two guys was smirking.

"LEMME GO, YOU BASTARDS!" I screamed into the 2nd guy's ear.

The 2nd guy frowns and said "Feisty" He took a duct tape and tapes my mouth. I wanted to hit him but my hands and feet were tied up.

'_Greeeeaaaaaaaaat._' I thought to myself. I tried to say something but it came out sounding muffled.

I realize we were in an old warehouse. It smelled of salty sea water and a musty scent of some sort. I can't really tell what it is but it just smelled wrong. The lights are really dim and it's kinda hard to see. I could hear the waves crashing onto the deck of the port and lots of seagulls.

'_Natsume, help me'_ I thought to myself. I was terrified but I didn't thought of it until now. _'Think, Mikan! Think! How to break free and escape without this perverts noticing?'_

: Ah, sorry guys if it's not interesting or short ll! I couldn't find a suitable song for this chapter so please, I would love some recommendation from you! 33 Thanks so much for reading this story :D! Love you guys! 3333


End file.
